dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jeweller
Removing Recipes Do we really need to list all the recipes here? They are listed on the item pages, so it's just redundant information. I suggest we list the items grouped by number of slots, but leave out the recipes. - Dashiva 15:37, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) : I would suggest each Profession gets a sub-page for each *type* recipe, e.g. Jeweller/Amulet, Jeweller/Ring, Baker/Bread. Recipes clog the main page excessively. GrauGeist :: Considering my stance was no recipes to begin with, I wouldn't mind moving the recipes. However, I'm not too keen on subpage inflation, especially since most profession craft lists are short. I suggest Jeweller/Recipes, Farmer/Recipes, etc. If it is decided jeweller, bootmaker, tailor have too many items, they can be split as Tailor/Recipes (cloak) and Tailor/Recipes (hat), but personally I wouldn't. - Dashiva 01:19, 16 February 2006 (UTC) I really like the recipes. A great aspect of the Dofus Wiki is it's easier interface you don't have to keep clicking around the community site with all of the information centralized. : But the stats, requirements, and even level are unlisted. Anyone looking for an item will have to look that item up anyway, and who looks for an item based on its recipe instead of its stats? The only people who need to know only the recipe are jewellers looking for a good item to level on, and they already have those recipes in their profession panel. - Dashiva 23:44, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Personally, I use it more often than I do my profession panel, especially since I don't have to log on to check it, but that's just me. I see the arguments against it as valid, but then again, it's also not doing any harm at the moment. And I've also been using the recipe lists (on Jeweller and Tailor) to determine items that I want to add articles for, though that's not necessarily a good reason to keep it. So while I agree with Dashiva that the list is partially redundant, I'd prefer to keep it intact for now until the wiki becomes much more filled. -ClockworkPunk 05:03, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::I added the level and effects columns because of the kinds of orders I get. My most common request is in the form "Make me a good amulet for a level 15 Enutrof", not for a specific item. Without having all this information in one table it's a non-trivial amount of clicking back and forth. Dashiva, I see that you've backed out those changes, so I'll defer to your judgment. Is there a standard place or template for me to create the more detailed recipe+level+effects list? -TaviRider 17:24, 15 Feb 2006 (UTC) :::: Well, with regard to the placement, the issue isn't that it's bad content, but that it doesn't fit on the main page. You're welcome to make Jeweller/Items or similar and put an expanded table there. However, for specific item searches (max level x, gives cha and wis) you can get much better results with the community site search. - Dashiva 22:51, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Proposal Jewellers can make the following Items: * Amulets * Rings These items are made from the following Recipes: * Amulets * Rings